¿Qué? La hermana de Ranma parte 1 La llegada de Konoka-chan
by Ushio Souseiseki
Summary: ¿Qué? La hermana de Ranma parte 1 La llegada de Konoka-chan Una peculiar mañana con los Tendo….. llega una chica muy parecida a Ranma chica pero, quién es..
1. La llegada de Konoka chan

Una peculiar mañana con los Tendo…..

Nabiki-Tía Nodoka una carta para ti-

Nodoka: -Gracias (abre el sobre…) ¡¿Qué?! _No puede ser que me avise hasta ahora…-_

Ranma, Akane y Genma: -¿Qué pasa?-

Nodoka: -Nada… -(Cara de preocupación)

Horas más tarde ….

Toc,toc,toc

Kasumi:(abre la puerta y está una chica) ¿Qué necesita?

Chica:-vengo a buscar a Nodoka Saotome, ¡sería tan amable de decirme si vive aquí?

Kasumi:-Claro, lo que pasa es que fue a hacer unas compras y no ha regresado, pero puedes esperar adentro.

Chica: -Muchas gracias- (pasa al dojo Tendo)

Toc, toc, toc

Llega Nodoka

Kasumi: - Tía, ha venido una chica a buscarte

Nodoka:-Gracias-

Al momento en que Nodoka ve a la chica…

Nodoka:-¡¿Qué haces aquí Konoka?!

Konoka:-Hola mamá


	2. Todos conocen a Konoka ¡¿Quién es esa!

En la cena están todos menos Ranma y Akane ya que están entrenando

Genma, Soun, Nabiki y Kasumi: ¿Cómo se llama?

Konoka: Mi nombre es Konoka Saotome, Gusto en conocerlos

Genma:¡ ¿Saotome?!

Konoka: Si

Genma: Nodoka, no se supone que el hermano de Ranma era chico?

Nodoka y Konoka: No, se supone que siempre he/ha sido una chica

Genma: (en susurro) _de haberlo sabido la hubiera comprometido con un millonario y me hubiera sacado más ganancias que el tonto de Ranma…._

Konoka: Que decías de compromiso millonario? (Enseñando sus colmillos)

Genma: Nada, nada

Soun, Nabiki y Kasumi: ¿Por qué creía que era un chico?

Nodoka: Bien cuando nacieron Konoka y Ranma Genma estaba tan ilusionado con Ranma ya que había nacido antes que Konoka así que no le hizo mucho caso a Konoka así que siempre vivió engañado creyendo que Konoka era un chico por lo cual prefirió llevarse a Ranma ya que era mayor a entrenar.

Kasumi: Disculpen, tengo una pregunta ¿Cuánto tienen de diferencia Ranma y Konoka?

Nodoka: 5 minutos

Nodoka: Si, es muy buena en artes marciales

Genma: Así que Konoka, ha venido solo a conocer a su padre! (Intenta darle un abrazo a Konoka)

Konoka: Espera, yo sólo he venido a conocer a Onii-chan

Genma: Hija, me has decepcionado

Konoka: Ranma!(Abraza a Ranma)

Ranma: ¿Quién eres?

Akane hace su versión súper sayayin y al mismo tiempo saca su mazo gigante y golpea a Ranma

Akane y Nabiki van a la habitación de Akane

Akane: ¡¿Quién es esa?!

Nabiki: mil yens y te proveeré de mucha información

Akane: Está bien (va sacando de su cartera 1000 yenes pero…)

Ranma: ¡¿Qué, hermana menor?!

Akane: Iré para allá

Nabiki:_ Rayos, Ranma ha arruinado un muy buen negocio…, bueno ya podre proveer de información a Kono-chan_

Akane: (Dando vueltas a Konoka) No te pareces mucho a tu hermano, la verdad, espera tu cara se me hace conocida... (Jala a Ranma y le echa un chorro de agua fría a Ranma) No puede ser… ¡Son la misma persona!

Todos: Es cierto son idénticas

Ranma:¡¿ Oigan porque me dicen chica?! Ah, es cierto..

Konoka: Tu chica de cabello rojo.. ¿Qué le hiciste a Onii-chan?! Oye, de casualidad no serás Onii-chan y caíste en una poza de Jusenkyo?

Todos: ¡ ¿Como sabes de la existencia de Jusenkyo?!

Konoka: Cosas de mis innumerables viajes por casi toda china….


	3. Konoka entra a la preparatoria Furinkan

En el desayuno...

Nodoka: Dice Konoka que quiere entrar a la misma preparatoria que su hermano…

Akane: Lo bueno es que no es tan fastidiosa como cierta personita que casualmente es su hermano…

Konoka: Deja a Onii-chan en paz!

Ranma: Ja! Al menos hay alguien que me defiende!

Akane: Retiro lo dicho, es igual de fastidiosa

Soun: veremos que se puede hacer en cuanto a tus estudios Konoka-chan

Konoka: Espero no serles una molestia

Varios días después Konoka entra a la preparatoria Furinkan y casualmente al mismo salón que Akane y Ranma

Ranma: ¿Porque está en nuestro salón?

Nodoka: es porque tienen la misma edad

Ranma: ¿Qué, entones porque me dice Onii-chan?

Nodoka: Porque eres 5 minutos mayor que ella

Ranma: Ya entiendo

Que estuvieran en el mismo salón causó un problema cuando decían Saotome-san…

Ukyo: _¿Porque hay una chica con apellido Saotome?_(Le pregunta a Ranma)

Ranma: U-chan no pienses mal Konoka-chan es mi hermana

Ukyo: Bien_ (_Piensa:_ ¿Cómo es que tiene una hermana?)_

Mientras en el salón de Kuno y Nabiki

Kuno: No puede ser, no me han visitado ni la chica de los cabellos de fuego ni Akane

Nabiki: Yo conozco a una chica idéntica a tu chica de los cabellos de fuego…

Kuno: En serio?

Nabiki: Sí, 1000 yens una fotografía o una información confidencial y el paquete saldría en… 5000 yens ¿Cuál quieres?

Kuno: El paquete, el paquete

Nabiki: Bien ¿Qué quieres primero?

Kuno: Información

Nabiki: Mide aproximadamente 1.60, tiene la misma cara que la chica de los cabellos de fuego, la única diferencia es que tiene el cabello negro y no tiene una trenza sino una cola de caballo

Kuno: Ahora fotos

Nabiki: Toma (entrega fotografías)

Kuno: Bien… ¡Esto es una fotografía de espaldas!

Nabiki: Fue la única que pude conseguir y no hay devolución de dinero…

Kuno: ¿En dónde está?

Nabiki: En el mismo salón que Akane

Kuno: No puede ser… espero que mi Akane no se ponga celosa…


	4. Konoka reta a las prometidas de Ranma

Kuno: (Sale corriendo y entra al salón de Ranma) Chica de los cabellos negros! (Reconoce a Konoka al instante e intenta abrazarla)

Konoka: ¡Suéltame! (suelta una patada y lo saca volando) Demonios!

Ranma: Suelta patadas mejores que las de Akane

Akane: que dijiste?

Ranma: Konoka, ¿Cómo sabes hacer eso?

Konoka: He practicado combate estilo libre desde hace 12 años

Ranma: ¿Podría decirse que has practicado más tiempo que yo?

Konoka: Sí, además mamá me ha puesto a practicar con un katana

Horas más tarde van al Nekohanten

Shampoo: Hola Ranma

Konoka: Shampoo onee-chan!

Shampoo: Kono-Chan!

Ranma y Akane: ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

Konoka y Shampoo: Nos conocimos hace 6 años

En la noche…

Ranma y Akane: ¿Pero como es que conoces a Shampoo?

Konoka: En uno de mis viajes por china llegué a un lugar y me topé con una chica de cabello morado y me preguntó cómo había llegado y le dije que me perdí a sí que me llevó a su casa y nos pusimos a entrenar y nos hicimos amigas…¿Cómo es que ustedes la conocen?

Ranma: Es una larga historia…

Konoka: Ya veo

Akane: _De seguro como su onee-chan Shampoo está comprometida con Ranma la va a apoyar en su relación_

Konoka: ¿Tienes una relación con Shampoo onee-chan?

Ranma: Podría decirse…

(Konoka hace una cara enojada)

Akane: Yo pensé que eso te iba a poner feliz Konoka

Konoka: _Eso arruina mis planes…_

Al día siguiente…

Konoka: Onii-chan, ¿quieres salir conmigo mañana?

Ranma: Lo siento, pero ya tenía planes con Akane

Konoka: Que mal

Y así Konoka va invitando Ranma a varios lugares pero casualmente el tiene planes o con Ukyo o con Shampoo o con Akane. Así que Konoka cita a cada una de ellas el mismo día en el mismo lugar para decirles algo…

Ranma: ¿Qué?

Akane: Konoka nos ha retado a que no podíamos salir contigo por una semana si ella nos ganaba en un combate


	5. Inicia el combate

Combates:

Ukyo – cocina

Shampoo – combate en una barra de equilibrio

Kodachi (No sabemos cómo se metió en el combate) – combate de gimnasia

Akane – Combate estilo libre

Reglas:

Konoka tiene que ganarles a todas para poder prohibirles salir con Ranma

Primer combate

Ukyo: No puede ser, cocina perfecto

Konoka: Gracias Satsuki-chan

Gana: Konoka

Segundo combate:

Konoka: Shampoo, lo siento si te gano en este combate

Shampoo: estoy segura de que ganaré

Al finalizar el combate...

Shampoo: No soy capaz de darte el beso de la muerte

Konoka: Yo tampoco

Gana: Konoka

Tercer combate:

Cualquier cosa Konoka le ganó a Kodachi

Cuarto combate:

Al finalizar…

Akane esto me pasa por no entrenar…

Konoka: ¿Donde está Onii-chan?

Ranma: el último combate lo pelearás conmigo

Akane: Ranma no es capaz de pelear con su hermana…

Konoka: No te atreverías…

Ranma: No, pero en forma de chica sí (se echa chorro de agua fría)

Último combate:

Konoka: No me preparé para el truco de las castañas…

Gana: Ranma


	6. Se descubre la verdad sobre Konoka

Konoka: Onii-Chan me debes una ida al parque

Ranma: Lo siento voy a salir con Akane

Konoka: _Ay sí, mi Akane, mi Akane, no tiene ni tiempo con su hermana pero sí con su novia... _(Tengo un plan perfecto para distanciarlos)

Horas más tarde…

Akane: Kasumi, me voy a bañar

Kasumi: Si Akane

Konoka pensando: Oportunidad perfecta…

(Akane bañándose ve una sombra estilo Ranma, sale y golpea a Ranma)

Akane: ¿Cómo te atreves a espiarme?

Ranma: ¿Qué te pasa? yo no me he movido de mi lugar

Genma: Es cierto desde que te metiste a bañar no se ha movido de su lugar

Akane: Entonces, ¿Quién me estaba espiando?

Un chico idéntico a Ranma en la habitación de Akane junto a P-chan

Chico: Estoy segura que eso distanciará a Onii-chan de Akane (se echa chorro de agua caliente y se convierte en Konoka)

Konoka: ¿No es cierto P-chan?

P-chan: (Cara de preocupación) ¡Quiiiiiiiiii!


	7. El pretendiente de Akane

Akane: P-chan, hace mucho que no te veía

P-chan: Qui, qui

Horas más tarde…

La chica de cabello corto azul tiene una carta en sus manos y el chico de trenza está sobre una barda

Ranma: ¿Qué es eso Akane?

Akane: A TI QUE TE IMPORTA

Ranma: Ves, uno se porta bien contigo y te enojas...

Akane: Cállate, ¿no ves que estoy leyendo?

Ranma: ¿Pero qué dice?

Akane: Parce una carta de amor

Ranma: ¿Qué?

Akane: No me digas que estas celoso… (Tono de burla)

Ranma: ¿Celoso de alguien tan feo como tú?

El chico no se fija que una barda está en construcción y cae al agua

Ranma-chan: No puede ser…

Akane: ¿No que no estabas celoso? Por, cierto dice que mañana lo vea en el centro comercial… Y se llama Kazuma

Ranma Hace cara enojada

Al día siguiente…

Akane voltea a todos lados

Akane: _Dijo que nos íbamos a ver aquí…_

Kazuma: ¡Akane-san!

Akane:_ pero si es igual a Ranma…No, pero si fuera él no se hubiera puesto celoso…_

Kazuma: Te estuve buscando por todos lados…

Akane: _Pero es más lindo que Ranma…_

Horas más tarde….

Akane: Kazuma, no quieres ir a cenar a mi casa

Kazuma: Si…

En el dojo Tendo…

Soun: ¿Ranma, que le pasó a tu cabello?

Akane: El no es Ranma, es Kazuma

Soun: Pero es igual a Ranma

Akane: Por cierto ¿Dónde está Ranma?

Soun: No sabemos pensamos que había ido al centro comercial desde la mañana pero no ha regresado…

Akane: Así que si nos siguió…

En algún lugar estaba el chico de la trenza…

Ranma: Dónde se habrán metido… _Bueno, conociendo a Akane de seguro lo llevó a comer a la casa, pero tengo un plan perfecto…_

Ranma asomándose al cuarto de Nabiki…

Ranma: Te doy…. 100 yens si me prestas un vestido y agua fría

Nabiki: Es por el chico que vino con Akane…

Ranma: No

Nabiki: Bueno, serán 200 o no hay trato

Ranma: Está bien…

Todos en la cena…

Genma: _¿Por qué no aparecerá Ranma? A este paso puede que este chico se convierta en novio de Akane_

Aparece una chica de cabello rojo amarrado con una trenza y un vestido…

Ranko: Hola, Akane ¿Quién es ese chico?... (Se sienta al lado de Kazuma)

Akane: _Ranma…_ ¿Cómo te atreves?

La chica furiosa intenta echarle una jarra de agua caliente

La chica pelirroja se echa a correr por toda la casa y la chica de ojos cafés la persigue

Kazuma: Creo que ya me vo… (Akane sin querer le tira el agua caliente a Kazuma y Ranma)

Akane: Kazuma, no sabes cuánto lo sien…

(En vez de ver a Kazuma ve a Konoka)

Akane y Ranma: ¿Konoka?

(Ranma va por agua fría y le echa a Konoka y se convierte en Kazuma)

Kazuma: ¡¿Por qué haces eso?!


	8. ¿Konoka y Kazuma son la misma persona?

Konoka: Lo siento Akane

Akane: No pasa nada

Ranma: _O sea que me enojé en vano…_

Akane: ¿Enojado tú?

Ranma: ¿Dije enojado? Dije asombrado de que alguien quiera salir con alguien como tú

Konoka: Deja a Akane en paz

Ranma: Deberías defenderme a mí

Konoka: Ahora me cae mejor Akane, es más creo que hasta siento lastima por ella…

Akane: ¿Porqué?

Konoka: Por tener que casarse con alguien como Ranma

Akane: _Yo no me siento mal por eso…_

Konoka y Ranma: ¿Qué?

Konoka: ¿Eso quiere decir que amas a Ranma?

Akane: _Bueno…_

La chica de cabello azul y el chico de trenza se sonrojan

Ranma: Konoka nos estabas hablando de porque eras la misma persona que Kazuma

Konoka: _Ya sé que estás intentando cambiar la conversación…_

Akane: ¿Eso está relacionado con que conocías los estanques de Jusenkyo?

Konoka: Más o menos

Llegan a casa de los Tendo y Ranma, Konoka y Akane están en la habitación de la última.

Ranma y Akane: No nos has explicado

Konoka: Está bien, como ya les había contado conozco a Shampoo por lo cual conozco los estanques de Jusenkyo (Konoka recordando) un día llegué a esos estanques y no me fijé y me caí en el estanque del hombre ahogado, por lo cual como soy gemela de Ranma si me convierto en hombre soy idéntica a él

Akane: Así que quien me espió fuiste tú…

Konoka: Pero fue cuando me caías mal

Ranma: Por tu culpa me dieron con un mazo gigante

Konoka: Pues supongo que Akane te cree capaz de espiarla (tono de burla)

Akane: _No me hagas recordar que ya lo comprobamos con su sombra…_

Ranma y Akane: Por cierto a lo mejor quieres salir con Ryoga…

Konoka: Jajaja

Entran a la sala

Kasumi: Konoka, ha llegado una carta para ti

Konoka: Gracias

La chica abre la carta y empieza observar la carta, de pronto empieza a llorar…

Konoka: Hyoga…

Akane y Ranma: ¡¿Qué?!


	9. El amigo de Konoka

El amigo de Konoka

Se ve a un chico de pelo negro y ropa china y una perrita color canela caminando viendo un plano

Chico: Mmm… ¿Será por aquí?, Sakura, Rastrea esto

Sakura: (ladra en tono de afirmación y huele un listón)

Mientras en el Dojo Tendo

Konoka: Parece que no lograré el truco de las castañas…

Kasumi: ¡Ya está la cena!

Al terminar la cena todos se van a dormir, al día siguiente salen de la escuela, a lo lejos ven a un chico con su perro (si, es el mismo del principio)

Ranma: ¿Oigan no es ese Ryoga?

Akane: Pues se parece mucho a él

La chica de largo cabello negro le da su maletín a Akane

Konoka: ¡Furukawa-san!

El chico voltea con cara de sorpresa

Chico: ¡Saotome san!

Los dos corren como si se fueran a dar un abrazo pero…la chica de ojos azules suelta un puñetazo al chico

Konoka: Eres un tonto, pudiste haberme visitado antes ¡Me caes tan mal!

Chico: (en tono sarcástico) como veo que tu eres tan puntual…

Konoka: ¡Cállate de una vez! Yo no tengo la culpa de que por distraído te hayas caído en un pozo de Jusenkyo

Chico: Silencio

Ranma y Akane: Se llevan peor que nosotros…

Ranma ¿En serio caíste en un pozo de Jusenkyo?

Chico: Por culpa de Konoka…

Akane: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chico: Hyoga, Furukawa Hyoga

Ranma: ¿No es el nombre del chico que te envió la otra vez una carta Konoka?

Konoka: Sí, ¿Sakura vino contigo Furukawa?

Hyoga: Está atrás de ti

Sakura: Bark, Bark (y mueve la cola)

Llegan a la casa de los Tendo

Sakura entra antes que los demás y justamente entra a la cocina

Kasumi: Que bonito perro

Konoka: Se llama Sakura

Kasumi: ¿Tienes hambre Sakura?

Sakura: Bark (Si)

Están todos en la cena y luego están Akane, Ranma, Konoka y Hyoga en el Dojo

Ranma: (Se dirige a Hyoga) ¿En qué pozo caíste?

Hyoga: En el de… (Konoka vierte agua fría en Hyoga y se convierte en una chica pelirroja de pelo largo lacio) Nyannichuan

Ranma: Comprendo tu sufrir

Hyoga: ¿Porqué?

Akane vierte agua fría en Ranma

Konoka: Verás que Onii-chan también cayó en el Nyannichuan

Hyoga: Rayos, las Konoka Saotome infectarán el mundo

Akane: ¿Verdad que se parecen?

Hyoga: Lo único que me gusta de esto es que puedo comer…

Ranma y Hyoga: ¡Helado!

Akane y Konoka: Parece que estos se llevaran Muy bien


	10. Aparecen Natsuki y Makoto

Una noche en la cena…

Ranma: Lo bueno es que mi hermana no está comprometida con nadie…

Nodoka: Pues… esto…

Genma: Así que está comprometida… _Espero que sea alguien rico_

Konoka: -¿Qué decían de mi?- de una forma calmada (_de hecho no sabe nada del asunto_)

Akane: (Pensando) Está tan concentrada en comer que no se da cuenta de nada…

Hyoga entra a la casa y Kasumi le ofrece de cenar y el acepta

Genma: ¿Quién es?

Nodoka: Es alguien que acaba de llegar…

Genma, Akane y Ranma: ¡¿Hyoga?!

Hyoga: ¿Qué pasa?

Acaban todos de cenar, se van a dormir y el día siguiente…

Toc, Toc, Toc

Kasumi abre la puerta y es una chica de cabello castaño hasta la cintura con un moño gigante en la cabeza y de ojos verdes y de piel clara con un vestido

Kasumi: Buenos días

Chica: Esto… (Ve a Hyoga de lejos y corre a abrazarlo)

Hyoga Se espanta y corre hasta que cae al agua pero la chica llega a abrazarlo

Chica: ¿No eras Hyoga?

Hyoga: ¿Tu como sabes mi nombre? (cara asustada)

Chica: Yo soy prometida de Hyoga

Hyoga: ¡¿Qué?! (Le vierten agua caliente)

Chica: ¡Hyoga! (Lo abraza muy fuerte _Podría decirse al punto de asfixiarlo_)

Akane: (Voltea a ver a Konoka) ¿No vas a hacer nada?

Konoka: (Evidentemente celosa) ¿P-porqué? Yo no soy nada de él

Genma: Pues… sí

Konoka y Hyoga: ¡¿Queeee?!

Nodoka: Pues resulta que estás comprometida con el

Konoka: ¿Con este? _Soy la persona más desafortunada del mundo…_

Akane: Tranquila, comparto tu sufrir – pone una mano en el hombro de Konoka

Ranma y Hyoga: ¡Oye!

Por un momento todos se olvidan de la Chica

Kasumi: Es cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Chica: Natsuki Akimoto

Hyoga: - Natsuki…- Pareciera que el chico esta recordando algo – ¿Tú no estás relacionada con Makoto?

Natsuki: -Esto…-Pone una mirada al suelo, un poco enojada y tal vez triste

Konoka: -¿Makkun?-

Hyoga piensa un poco –Es cierto, tú estabas comprometida con Makoto-

Ranma y Akane: -¿Makoto?-

Konoka: Es el hermano mayor de Hyoga

Hyoga: El cual está enamorado de…. ¡KONOKA!

Konoka: -¡Cállate!- y al mismo tiempo suelta un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza a Hyoga

Natsuki: -Así que por tu culpa me abandono- dice mientras ve y señala furiosa a Konoka –Todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…- y empieza a recordar…

(Recuerdo)

Makoto: Iré a buscar a la linda y dulce Konoka…. ¡Soy tan feliz!- al mismo tiempo le brillan los ojos como perrito viendo carne sin haber desayunado

Natsuki: -Vas a abandonarme…- a lo que responde Makoto –Exacto, Nunca pensé que fueras tan inteligente…-

Voltea a ver a Natsuki con cara sorprendida

Natsuki: -_No sé si alegrarme por su sinceridad o enojarme por su cinismo - _La chica voltea a ver y no se da cuenta de que Makoto ya iba a metros de ahí…

(Fin del Recuerdo)

Natsuki:-Todo es tu culpa Konoka- dice a punto de llorar

Konoka: -¿Pero cómo es que terminaste siendo prometida de Hyoga?-

Natsuki: -Pues fui con mis padres a decirles que Makoto me había abandonado y me dijeron…-La chica empieza a hacer su voz grave simulando que es su padre-"No importa, de acuerdo al trato que tuvimos los señores Furukawa y nosotros –saca lentes y una hoja- "Si uno de nuestros hijos (Hyoga o Makoto) llega a desaparecer, irse con otra, o llega a pasarle un accidente, el que quede libre será quien se case con Natsuki (Si no está ninguno de los dos el contrato queda cancelado)"

Konoka: Hablando de comprometer ¿COMO ES QUE QUEDAMOS COMPROMETIDOS HYOGA Y Y…

Empieza a sonar el teléfono

Hyoga: -Yo contesto-

**Conversación del teléfono**

Hyoga: Si, habla a casa de la familia Tendo

Del otro lado de la línea…

-¿Hyoga? Estaré ahí en unos momentos-

El chico piensa -_¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?_ -Y cuelga

Konoka: -¿Quién era?-

Hyoga: -Quién sabe- hace un gesto de duda y en eso empiezan a tocar la puerta –Yo abro-dice Nabiki un tanto frustrada ya que no la dejan dormir. Abre la puerta y un chico de pelo negro corto entra corriendo gritando -¡KONOKA!- -_hay personas tan locas en este mundo-_piensa la chica.

Natsuki ve al chico entrar y rápidamente pone la palma de su mano para que después la cabeza del chico loco chocara. –Por lo menos podrías comportarte Makoto idiota- exclama la chica enojada –Si, si lo que usted diga(con tono irónico)- En eso el chico fijo su mirada en Akane. _–Pero que hermosa chica…-_ el chico corre rápidamente hacia Akane pero Ranma se interpone

-No te atrevas a tocar a Akane…- dice el chico de la trenza con una mirada retadora –_Si tanto quieres a mi hermana…-_

-Ranma…-

-Y-y-yo sólo lo hice por el bien de mi hermana, no malentiendas Akane-

-Si además no me quieres ¿Verdad Ranma?- dice un tanto enojada la peli azul

Makoto se encuentra un tanto confundido y siente que alguien lo toca por la espalda

-Hey, hermanito ¿no crees que tu propósito de venir aquí fue por Konoka?-

-¿Kono… ¡Ah! Es cierto Konoka ¿Dónde estás mi linda y dulce Konoka?- Se pone a buscar por toda la casa

-_así que se llama Akane…Además seguro ese chico ni la quiere entonces…creo que formara parte de mi lista de prometidas…_-


	11. Chapter 11: ¿Sakura es Megumi?

Comentario:Konnichiwa Minna! Gomenazai por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, bueno este anuncio es para avisar que los que no lo hayan checado, he cambiado el capítulo en el que aparece Hyoga-kun, porque se me ocurrió un personaje muy kawaii, espero que se imaginen como es los que han visto InuYasha (este personaje tiene un gran parecido con Inuyasha). Bueno también recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, Shonen Sunday, Shogakukan Video y KITTY Films.

Sakura es Nanami?

Akane y Ranma van regresando a la escuela, como de costumbre, Ranma está caminando por la valla

-Akane, ¿no crees que Makoto se se comporto un poco extraño ayer?- dijo Ranma en un tono un tanto enojado

-¿Extraña? Ah, te refieres a que ayer se la pasaba diciendo "Oh hermosa Akane" "Eres como una diosa" ¿o cosas por el estilo? Yo creo que estás celoso- dijo Akane en un tono de despreocupación

-¿Cómo voy a estar celoso de una cara de plato?- Ranma gritó enojado

A la distancia se escucha a un chico

Makoto: -¿¡Como puedes hablarle así a Akane!?- Dirigiéndose muy enojado a Ranma

Ranma: _Pensando: No puede ser…¿Cómo rayos llegó?_

Toma de la mano a Akane y se echa a correr

Akane: Ranma ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo la chica un poco sorprendida y a la vez avergonzada

Rápidamente Makoto llega enfrente de Ranma

Makoto:¿Hacia dónde querías llevar a Akane?

Ranma:¡_Demonios!_

Y así Ranma llevando a Akane de la mano empieza a correr hacía todas partes pero Makoto siempre lo encuentra…

Konoka salió de un arbusto que salió de quién sabe dónde –Rápido escóndanse- dijo la chica jalando de su trenza a su hermano -¡OYE ESO DUELE!- dijo el chico enojado –Te dije que te calles- dijo Konoka jalándolo hacia abajo; a lo lejos ven a Makoto volteando hacia todos lados sin saber adónde se habría ido (más bien de habrían llevado) su "preciosa Akane"

Ya más noche en la casa de los Tendo…

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad- dijo Makoto haciendo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento, pronto vio que Natsuki como que andaba distraída –¡Natsuki!- -¿Qué? Ah, Muchas Gracias- dijo la chica totalmente distraída -¿Qué, ya se van? Pero si no llevan ni una semana aquí- dijo un poco entristecida Kasumi

-_Ay pero qué bueno que ya se va ese odioso_- susurro Ranma aliviado –_Ni creas que te has librado tan fácilmente de mi-_ le susurro Makoto a Ranma al oído, lo cual espantó a Ranma; -Lamento tener que dejarte de esta forma Akane, pero… regresaré- dice Makoto mientras intenta besar la mano de Akane… -¡OYE NO TE ACERQUES TANTO A ELLA!- dijo Konoka demasiado enojada –Bien, bien ya me voy…- dijo Makoto mientras salía de la casa –¡Bueno hasta Luego!- dijo Natsuki mientras arrastraba una maleta demasiado grande

-¿Quieres que te ayude con esa maleta?- dijo Hyoga un tanto enojado porque su "hermanito tan caballeroso"(utilizó sarcasmo) no ayudaba a la que también, aunque no lo quisiera, era su prometida

-No gracias, así está bien- dijo Natsuki despreocupada –Aunque no lo parezca soy Dema-siado fuerte- jalando la otra gran maleta, mientras el despreocupado de Makoto iba cargando sólo… creo que no llevaba nada.

Varios días después…

Kasumi estaba preparando la cena, cuando de repente, se percató de que empezaban a acumularse las nubes, y enseguida comenzó a lloviznar… -¡No puede ser, la ropa!- enseguida salió muy deprisa pero muy extrañamente vio que no había nada… -_Podría haber jurado que no había metido la ropa…_-, entonces escuchó ruidos cerca del cuarto de huéspedes, -_¿Será un fantasma?-_

-¡Aaaaaaaa!- escuchó una pequeña vocecita, entró al cuarto y vio a una pequeña niñita debajo de montones de cosas (Cobijas, Ropa, un futón, más ropa)

-¿Estás bien?- dijo preocupada la joven, ayudando a levantarse a una pequeña niña como de cinco años de largo cabello azul obscuro, ojos color avellana y piel muy clara, pero con una peculiaridad…¡TENÍA OREJAS DE PERRO!

– ¡Kasumi-san! Estoy bien- dijo la pequeña niña levantándose con mucha energía (así como si hubiera hecho un triple salto mortal y hubiera caído de pie), a un lado estaba la ropa que tenía que haber estado tendida, pero la ropa estaba acomodada en montoncitos y arriba en un papelito decía el nombre de el propietario, (Ropa de Ranma, Ropa de Akane etc.)

-Pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó amablemente Kasumi, -¿Eh? ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Sakura- dijo un poco extrañada la pequeña -¿Sakura?- preguntó Kasumi –Sí, Sakura, Bark, Bark (intentando imitar el ladrido de un perro)- afirmó la pequeña - ¿Pero…cómo?-exclamó confundida la joven

-Pues veras… cuando era pequeña caí en un pozo de Jusenkyo y ese pozo era el del "perro ahogado" pero mi transformación es incompleta, ya que, aunque llegue a mi estado original de humano sigo teniendo orejas de perro (empieza a mover sus orejitas)- explicó Sakura

-Ahhh… ya veo ¿Cómo conociste a Kono-chan y a Hyoga-kun?- preguntó Kasumi

-Pues… un buen día (creo que ni tan buen día) comenzó a llover, entonces Hyoga dijo: "Konoka, ¡Mira qué bonito perro!" y Konoka dijo: "Si es un bonito perro, pero vámonos" y entonces Hyoga insistió e insistió hasta que me llevaron y esa es la historia de mi vida-

-¿Y cómo fue que te transformaste hace un momento?- preguntó con curiosidad la joven

-Es que… Había un recipiente lleno de agua caliente entonces como buen perrito que era se me ocurrió meter mi patita y me caí- dijo la pequeña moviendo sus bracitos

A lo lejos escucharon a Konoka y a Hyoga: –Tadaimasu-

Kasumi fue a recibirlos inmediatamente dejando a Sakura en la habitación, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que la pequeña la siguió, - ¿Qué pasó con Ranma y Akane?- preguntó Kasumi

-Se quedaron a comprar unas cosas…-respondió Hyoga, -¿Dónde está Sakura?- preguntó extrañado el chico ya que el pequeño perrito siempre lo recibía cuando llegaba; de repente sintió que alguien lo abrazaba

–Aquí- exclamó la pequeña muy feliz de que haya llegado Hyoga

-¿Quién eres pequeña?- dijo acariciando su cabecita –Soy Saku…- intentó responder pero se escucho el grito de alguien demasiado enojada…

-¡QUIÉN INTENTO ROBAR MI BOTE DE DULCES!- gritó enojada Konoka, entonces vio a la pequeña Sakura y su atención se dirigió inmediatamente a las orejitas de Sakura, inmediatamente Sakura sintió que alguien tocaba sus orejitas rápidamente… -orejitas, orejitas, orejitas, orejitas, orejitas, orejitas, orejitas, oreji…-

Sintió que alguien le quitaba las manos de las orejitas de Sakura

–Konoka, deja de molestar a la pequeña- dijo Hyoga un poco molesto, inmediatamente Konoka infló los cachetes como niña chiquita enojada

–Ya no me dijiste quien eras- dijo Hyoga amablemente a la pequeña

-Es Sakura tu perro- respondió Kasumi, inmediatamente les explicó lo que le había dicho Sakura hace unos momentos…

-Se me olvidaba preguntarte… ¿Quiénes son tus padres o dónde vives?- le preguntó Kasumi a Sakura

-Pues… ellos…- tartamudeaba la niña cuando de pronto empezaron a caer pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos –Mu-murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña, entonces me quede sola… y viajé hasta que llegué a Jusenkyo-dijo la pequeña niña muy entristecida

Minutos después llegaron Ranma y Akane…

La pequeña sin pensarlo corrió rápidamente a abrazarlos…

-¡Oto-san, Oka-san!-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Jeje ¿Qué les pareció? No olviden dejar sus comentarios sobre cómo se puede mejorar la historia, sugerencias, etc...

Extra: Puede que suba el siguiente capítulo el fin de semana…

Otra: _ni crean que Makoto se ha dado por vencido con Akane_

¡Mattanne!


End file.
